


Minor Indignities

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overly solicitous elf boyfriends in Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prompt:] “Russo," Findekáno murmured, half-embarrassed and half-amused, "please put me down. It’s just a sprained ankle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Indignities

“Russo,“ Findekáno murmured, half-embarrassed and half-amused, “please put me down. It’s just a sprained ankle.”

“It could be broken.”

“It’s not broken, in fact it might just be bruised. It doesn’t even hurt much. Put me down.”

Maitimo did not put him down but sped up his pace, ducking under a low hanging tree branch before it clipped the top of his head. “No. You’d only go home to your mother and if she saw that you’d sprained your ankle in my company again, she’d skin me alive. I’m still supposedly more responsible… and I bet you don’t even have a good cover story for why it’s sprained, you were always useless at those.”

“Hey, I resent that! But I see you fear my mother’s wrath rather than fearing for my safety” said Findekáno, grinning at him sidelong. “Thank you. That’s much better.”

“No! No, it’s not like that, only, I promised your mother…” he sighed, lifting Findekáno a little higher in his arms. “Remember when you sprained your ankle climbing out of my window? The warning she gave me?”

“I do. You looked terrified. It was hilarious, and I was fine in week anyway. You do know my mother and father still see you as a Good Influence on me, don’t you? At least, compared to your brothers…”

Maitimo grimaced. “Shows what they know. But still, I mean to keep it that way.”

“So you’re not planning to tell them what we were doing on that slippery riverbank, then, and exactly  _how_ the injury occurred.”

“I’ll take the secret to the Halls of Mandos with me if it comes to it.”

“Oh, save the dramatics.” Findekáno laid a hand on his cousin’s cheek with an exasperated sigh. “We’re getting close to being in sight of Tirion. Wait a moment.”

Maitimo drew to a halt. “What…” but his voice was cut off as Findekáno kissed his lips, slowly and deeply, before breaking away and drawing back.

“One more for the way. Now let’s go home and get the confrontations - and the revelation that I am  _absolutely fine_  - over with.”


End file.
